


Soldiers in this War

by jewelofmandalore



Series: quarantine prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Rebels, Smut, The Clone Wars - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, i live for clones omg, oneshots, rexsoka, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: After a swift reunion aboard the Ghost, Ahsoka shows Rex how much she really missed him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: quarantine prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689946
Kudos: 116





	Soldiers in this War

**Author's Note:**

> I’m SO sorry these took so long! I’ve been procrastinating so much I’m literally so sorry! Anyways, i said i was gonna post some of them on here but i decided to just post all of them on here and a few on my tumblr. The rest will be uploaded periodically this week.
> 
> If you guys want to send me anymore prompts you can through my tumblr @jewelofmandalore

She looked older.

Well of course she looked older it had been fourteen years.

She was taller, montrals curved, and lekku hanging down. The white markings framed her face in now mature, graceful lines and shapes. Yet, she wore the same small smiles, and her eyes remained the bright blue that had entranced him so long ago.

“Commander. You got old.” He could hear the own rasp in his voice. They were now mere inches apart.

“Had to happen sometime Rex.” Her voice, dripping like sweet nabooian honey. It had been too long since he’d last heard her voice.

Suddenly, Rex had an arm full of Ahsoka. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. A hug that spoke volumes about how much the Togruta had missed him in the lost years.

He breathed her in, dipping his head to rest in the dip of her neck.

“I’m glad you’re still alive.”

—

Rex had never expected to see her again.

Let alone sit on her cabin floor sharing a cup of caf as they mused about what had happened since the last time they had been in contact.

“So, you’re telling me that you actually fought a full grown bantha? Blind!?” Rex questioned, eyes wide in amusement. Ahsoka laughed and took a sip of her caf.

“Hey, technically it attacked me first. And i couldn’t take enough time to get the red sand out of my eyes before i heard it charging!”

They both laughed. It was good to see her laugh, to be back with her again, Rex thought. She was even more beautiful now. Stunning even. The way the dimly lit cabin reflected off her sienna skin, blue eyes staring right back at him.

Ahsoka set her caf down, lips parted as if she were about to speak.

“I’m glad you’re back. I missed you. More than I can say, Rex.” She said, her eyes holding a different mood now.

Rex looked at her. Someone who he harbors the deepest feelings for, but would never confess.

He loved her too much for that.

“Ahsoka-“ He scooted closer to her. “I feel whole again, being back with you. Like i have a purpose again.” He was being completely honest. From the war to now, he always felt needed around Ahsoka.

She leaned forward, hesitantly placing a rusted orange hand on his cheek. Slightly warm on his skin due to her higher body temperature.

“Ahsoka” He whispered as her face moved mere inches from his. “I-“ His mind was telling him one thing, but his body and heart were telling him the complete opposite. Softly, he laid his forehead upon her own. A silent gesture of surrender.

“We deserve this much, Rex.” Ahsoka said, voice barely above a whisper.

Ever so slowly their lips met in contrast. Moving rhythmically, as if they’d done this a million times before. Gently she nipped his lower lip with her needle sharp fangs, eliciting a low groan from him.

“Shall we take this to the bunk, captain?” She practically purred, nipping at his earlobe.

She pounced on him once they reached her bunk, nimble fingers reaching under the clasps of his armor and letting it fall to the floor. In turn, he tugged at her clothing until she sat up and in a swift motion pulled her top off. He sat up as well, cradling her back as she straddled his hips, and she pulled his shirt over his head.

Rex relished in the warmth of her soft skin, he couldn’t get enough of her. When they pulled away to breathe for a moment, he swore he almost came undone in that second. Her pupils were blown wide, fangs gently peaking through her plush pink lips.

“Ahsoka I-“ She placed her pointer finger on his lips.

“I know.”

Heated kissing quickly turned to something else as they lay bare on top of each other. Once again, Rex was amazed by her beauty. Defined curves and battle hardened muscles, yet gently covered by soft skin. Ahsoka had her fair share of scars, but to Rex there was nothing more gorgeous. The small lines and a few circular scars where she had been to late to react to a blaster.

Ahsoka let out a musical moan, grinding her pelvis over his hard cock. _“kriffing hells_ ” he choked out. How badly he wanted to be buried deep in her heat right now.

His hands moved to her hips, pulling her back and forth, both of them letting out sounds of pleasure.

“ _Please,_ Rex” She whined, nails digging into his chest.

“Anything Ahsoka, I’m yours.” He replied, swiftly flipping them over so he was on top of her.

Carefully, he pushed himself into her. Rex was educated about Togrutan biology to a certain degree, he knew that they she wasn’t built for him, so he took it slowly. Her lips parted in a moan as he buried himself to the hilt.

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He’d had sex a few times, when he was younger and a lost clone among a galaxy of nothing. Busying himself with the next dancer he could find while Woffle and Gregor drank their weight in liquor.

But nothing, nothing, felt like making love to Ahsoka Tano. She was soft and supple, almost putty in his hands as he gently thrust in and out.

Too soon, her sounds grew needy and desperate, and Rex felt her inner walls seize around him as her back rose up off the bed in bliss. Overwhelmed by the intense pressure and pleasure her orgasm created against his cock, Rex himself spilled into her. Groaning, as her sharp nails raked themselves over his back.

They laid in the comfortable afterglow, Ahsoka’s head gently placed on his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

“Rex?”

“Hm?”

She took a moment before speaking. “I love you.”

Rex grinned widely. Everything he’s ever gone through would all be worth it if it meant laying next to his _cyare._

“I love you.” He replied turning over and facing her.

“I’m glad your back.” She said placing a sweet kiss on his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Their reunion literally ends me. Every time.


End file.
